Enchantment
by TrueBlood Twilight
Summary: Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess; a beautifully, horrible princess. With just one bite of an apple, she is stripped of her past. Can an Angel now lead her to the path to redemption, save her from her soon to be untimely death?
1. Prologue

A/N: Thank you to my beta, Evenflo78.

* * *

Prologue:

In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. As darkness lay over the earth; God separated light from the dark.

I cannot remember time before I existed, but once breath into life, I gazed for the first time upon my maker.

Love consumed me, as I was given the task to watch over a soul from existence to death, changing the course of their life if you will, guiding them on to the path to redemption. To whom I appear, I do not choose, though, I know of you before; I know of you after. In your world, you would call me a Angel; An Arch Angel. I know of your entire life before you have even taken your first breath.

You need not be concerned of my name, but many call to me as Uriel.

~o~

_She cried her first cry_. Baby Isabella Marie Swan. There before her loving parents, Queen Renee Swan and King Charlie Swan, begot a child. A beautiful baby girl blessed with the finest features one can only hope for.

I watched her grow, as her loving parents gave her nothing but their full attention, doting over her with the most exceptional of teachers, the most luxurious of fabrics, toys beyond ones imagination crafted by the finest artists in Europe. Her parents, never able to birth any other children, caressed Bella with all their heart, sparing no expenses to suit her whims.

Both the Queen and King were somewhat aged when Bella, as they have affectionately called her, was born. By all means, a miracle that Queen Renee bore such a child in her elder years, is nothing short of a mystery but in her eyes, a gift from heaven. A gift that I was instructed to vigil over, assist, and most importantly, redeem, for there would be two paths that will lay ahead of her.

At times, their age prevented them from keeping up with the child, and as Bella grew older, she used this to her advantage; exhausted, the Queen would relent and allow Bella to selfishly suit herself whatever it may be, and with little disregard to whom she may be hurting. As a child of ten and six years, she lashed out at her only kin, her two cousins Rosalie and Alice, spawning a frivolous fight over who the Prince of Spain deemed more beautiful, and in such jealously, she inflicted serious wounds upon Rosalie and Alice as she ordered them banished from her castle until they could see that every male figure regarded Bella as the most beautiful.

If I had a heart, it would have ached as I watched the two girls retreat to their own castle. As I can read souls, theirs had been broken, as they thought how frivolous the argument had been; to be ridiculed and disregarded for trifles so unimportant. The younger one, Alice, had been extremely hurt as Bella had tortuously reminded her of how unusual her behavior is and that she shall remain a spinster all of her days of existence. For Alice had been blessed with a gift; in her eyes a curse. She could foresee events before they occurred, but as she is young and does not understand her gift, she was deemed an idiot, a liar, a lunatic. The only one that is aware of Alice's visions is her older sister Rosalie, a kindred spirit. Alice in her despair of such cruelty, had attempted to take her life but had been unsuccessful as Rosalie had pulled Alice's limp body from the depths of the nearby pond and revived her, bringing her back from the brink of heaven, for it was not time for Alice to depart.

These are moments where I exist in utter confusion, if an Angel is allowed such. Why my maker cares to involve me in the relations of a creature that can at times be so vicious, so evil; humans will never understand that words are verbal flames of fire, scaring the soul for eternity.

As it is not my concern to mourn for Alice and Rosalie's soul, it is my job to mourn for Bella's.

Bella, in all her glorious wickedness, reached a ripe age of ten and eight years. It was time for my visit, as her impending doom leered near. A destiny that is written, long before her awakening. A judgement she shall bequeath. For in one year, Bella would befall her end. Her death, to be an accident, poisoned by an elixir meant to induce slumber but had been blindly mixed improperly, causing sudden demise. She will not be missed, nor will anyone mourn for her loss. Yet, her death will bring a sickness over the castle as her mother comes to grips with the true Bella that she had reared.

I can not stop time nor can I change her fate, but what I have been created to do, is attempt to rectify her mistakes. Free her from her binds of wretchedness. Show her how to love. As humans can be simple, you creatures can also be surprisingly complicated. Your mind and your heart are the very core of the gifts that your maker has given you. But it is your free will, alas, that is your very own. Your free will, that ultimately will choose your path.

~o~

Ahead of me, the woods; deep and treacherous. One would not dare to venture within them, yet a beauty seems to surround them, one that even I can appreciate. I await at the exact time the carriage is to arrive, and as the minutes bleed, she is upon me. The horses are startled, yet they ease as I come closer to them, causing neither dust nor dirt to stir as I walk. I appear as an elder woman, sickly with a bad back, and stand within the middle of the rugged road, causing the carriage to come to a complete stop. I beg for spare change, to which the driver shakes his head in disapproval.

As I predicted, Bella who is impatient, irritated at the sudden stop, opens her carriage door curiously asking me to come around. She is quite disgusted at my being, yet transfixed on my appearance and my suffering. Her intention is one to teach me a lesson. She means to instruct me to never beg, for she has already decided she will never give. Not even to those that are less fortunate. "What have you old woman? I have nothing to give you? For I do not give anything to anyone. I do not believe in such foolishness, yet if you have something to sell me, then I will gladly give you one shilling. You must earn it old woman, now what have you?" Bella says to me, in a demanding and repulsive tone.

As I had heard her words long before time, I pull an apple from my basket. "I have but one perfect fruit, for the most beautiful young lady that I have ever gazed my eyes upon. Will you do this old woman one favor, and accept this apple?"

I feel her inner turmoil, as she despises that I have pulled something edible from my belonging. She writhes in fear, yet she can not remove her eyes from this irresistible fruit. "It is quite scrumptious looking and so very red. I... Oh, give me the apple old woman, and begone." I hand her the apple and she quickly grabs for it, desperately trying to avoid touching me, as I had covered myself in warts and aged skin. She hands me one shilling, but not without a severe look of disgust.

"You are deplorable and should be ashamed to be in public. I am a Princess, you old hag. Now go and stay within your home where you belong. Only leave when absolutely necessary. You are just too dreadful to look upon." Bella lashes out.

"Young girl, titles are not God given. It is you that should learn, for things that seem what they are; are not, and things that are not; are." I say, a mocking tone to my own response.

Bella conflicted by my words has now become slightly agitated, yet still fearful. Her heart accelerated, she begins to speak, "Woman! You are senile, that makes no sense. Are you mad?" And with that, she slams her carriage door.

I look up at the driver, who has been keenly watching our interaction. I begin to walk towards the horses, the driver still keeps his gaze on me, and for one moment I allow a glimmer of my true being to take hold of him; a flash of brilliance, that only he can see. As if he is hit with an understanding, he sits upright, and beckons the horses to move. He is stricken by many emotions as he knows I am not of him. He removes his hat and whispers, _forgive me. _I allow him to leave as I dissipate into the air behind the carriage.

The carriage begins to race swiftly deep within the forest, and makes considerable distance until the carriage wheel breaks, causing it to slide and then fall heavy upon its left side. Bella is alone with her driver, and the two horses brought to pull the compartment. It is customary for the Princess to be escorted by seven knights, but in her haste, she has refused to wait till morning when such an escort would have been available and rushed out before nightfall, alone in her venture.

The driver is scared, but understands what he must do. He removes the stronger horse, and asks Bella to remain in the carriage. He will ride back to the castle and return with another wheel, as well as a replacement carriage to bring her into town as she has wished. The castle is far from the nearest town, but again as Bella had demanded that they take the rougher road, the shorter distance if you will, through the thick forest that lay to the outskirts of the kingdom, she has sewn her own misfortunes.

Bella, who has no other choice, agrees and awaits for his return.

As she sings to herself, the sky darkens. She becomes nervous, as she peers out through the window. Remembering the apple that she had purchased, she pulls it from her basket, and stares at it longingly. The apple mesmerizes her, and her mouth begins to water. She tries to blink, but her eyes remain open. Her ill-temper will not allow her to eat the fruit from such a disgusting woman, but her body becomes enchanted, and the apple is drawn towards her lips. She slowly begins to part them and with one bite, she has become spellbound.

Disoriented, she climbs out of the carriage and begins to walk off the path. The horse begins to kick, but she does not look back, she continues on, deep into the forest.

The sky has now blackened and Bella has walked for hours. Deeper and deeper, she travels on foot. She is unaware of her surroundings.

She begins to whimper, as she spins aimlessly in circles, confused, tattered and tired. I appear before her, taking shape as a wolf. She finds solace in my presence, so I begin to trot towards my destination. Understanding I mean no harm, she follows. She is not concerned for what I am, but only is concerned with where I am going.

In the black of the night, we are but a lost girl and her wolf.

* * *

A/N: This entire prologue was from Uriel's POV. He will be in a sense like a narrator, giving us his interpretation at the beginning of each chapter and he won't be so formal, I promise.

This is an original fairy tale with elements of those from the past. I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All character names are owned by Stephanie Meyer; all original content, plot and storyline are owned by me, tbt. **

**As always, I respectfully thank my beta Evenflo78 for her time, and her encouraging words.**

**Author's Notes: ****Uriel is often referred to as the archangel of salvation (as in II Esdra)-Dictionary of Angels.**

**Th'archangel Uriel, one of the seven**

**Who in God's presence, nearest to his throne,**

**Stand ready at command, and are his eyes**

**That run through all the heavens, or down to th'earth**

**Bear his swift errands over moist and dry, **

**O'er sea and land: him Satan thus accosts:**

**Uriel, for thou of those seven spirits that stand**

**In sight of God's high throne, gloriously bright,**

_**Paradise Lost Book III John Milton**_

**Uriel's POV**

It has been hours, and we have traveled deep into the abyss of the woods. My intention is to lure her from all that she knows, all that she understands. It is out there, where I know her limits will be tested, her emotions pulled and wrangled. Bella is cold, hungry and severely sleep deprived. I can feel her slipping, and she waves her arms at me, begging for a moment to sit and rest. I turn and nuzzle into her, comforting her with my touch. It is through this gesture, that she gains energy, and it is through my touch that she understands we must keep moving. Vigored, she rises and continues to follow me. Her instinct to survive has awakened.

As the sun begins to make its ascent, I can see a halo of early light flickering off the different shades of auburn and copper in Bella's hair. It is times like this, where one can see such beauty, naked to the eye, but visible to any who chooses to seek it, that I realize how beautiful humans can be. Bella is exceptionally radiant, but it is what lies beneath that I must attempt to change, alter, and break in the course of my doings.

As I walk along, we happen upon a cottage, shelter in the middle of nowhere. Self sufficient, there is a large garden to the left and a work shed to the right. Behind the humble home, lies a small barn where there are a few goats, and several chickens. A young man is in the garden, tending to his crops, picking what is ripe, as he always does each day. He senses a presence watching him, and unknowingly glances up, causing Bella to cower while the young man's basket of vegetables topples over. He is somewhat startled by the site of Bella, but it is because of me that he falls backward, desperate to flee from my path.

I crouch down, in a show of submission, but as I do so, the elder of the family runs out of the shed. "Jasper, are you alright? What is it!" The other young man yells. As he comes in full view of Bella and I, he too, stops short, his heart terrified. He looks to Jasper, and then to me.

Bella, timidly shakes her hands, as if to mean, she is harmless and unarmed. The young man, Jasper, begins to speak, questioning her arrival. "How did you find us out here?" His look is pregnant with meaning, for surely it has been ages since any one person has come across their cottage. As he thinks to himself of the stranger before him, a flash of his parents displays instantly from his darkest memories.

"The wolf led me here." Bella whispers while looking at the other young man who had come from the shed, as if this other man has some sort of authority. For some reason she is drawn to him and eyes him cautiously for his approval.

Jasper, who begins to rise, walks towards Bella and extends his hand. "I am Jasper and that is my older brother Edward." The other young man waves his right hand, unsure of what to make of this stranger, and Bella returns this waves with a half smile, unsure herself why she is here. As they greet, I disperse quietly back into the woods. For now, I leave her in the care of these brothers, for it is here that her journey begins and it will be here, that she must learn to remember.

~o~

**Bella's POV**

"I'm sorry, I do not recall you giving me your name?" Jasper asks.

It is because I do not even know my name. I do not know anything. My mind is fuzzy and blurred and I am riddled why and how I came to be in this place. Something does not feel right, yet I can not describe what this aloof feeling represents.

"I do not know my name. I can not remember anything." I say, for it is true, it is as if my thoughts have been erased. The only knowledge I possess is that of the animal, the lone wolf, that led me to this cottage. Do I dare speak that I knew what the wolf wanted of me? Surely these young men will think I am crazy and I fall to the ground in despair. Have I gone mad?

Edward, who runs to my aid, lifts me into his arms, propping me against his chest. For the moment, I lift my head, begging for clarity, but alas, I have none.

"Jasper, get me some water. She might be dehydrated." Edward begins to say. "My dear, you mustn't be concerned about things right now. You will remember in time. Until then, you are more than welcome to stay with us."

As I remain in his arms, his chest close to my face, I can not help but think this is something I would not normally be accustomed to. His touch feels foreign and his concern for me, feels new. A part of me is repulsed by his musky smell and the dirt upon his hands, but another part of me... is unexplored, and quickly I push my thoughts of Edward deep into the emptiness in my heart.

When Jasper returns and hands a container of water to Edward, he gently lifts me up, and hands me the water. "It is very easy to be disorientated when you are dehydrated. You will feel better after a drink of water."

As I begin to sip the cool liquid, I notice that I am very thirsty and I drink the container empty within seconds. My brain starts to wander and I find myself questioning whether I even followed a wolf to this location. Did I imagine the animal speaking to me? When I touched the beast, his energy transferred into a soothing comfort and I could have sworn that it was with this touch, that I was able to continue, and even understood the animal and what was asked of me. Was that but a dream?

Sighing, I hand the container back to Edward and attempt to stand on my own. Rubbing my eyes, I am exhausted. I can not help but think what a mess I must appear, a young woman, wandering alone in the woods with an animal. An animal, that this delusional young woman believes spoke to her in her mind, an animal that led her to a safe haven.

Suddenly, I am angry with myself. Why am I so concerned what others think of me? As if an inner shadow of my true being takes a hold of me, I laugh off any feeling of incompetency or insanity. I instinctively rub at my dress, and as I do so, I notice that though the gown is soiled, it is quite beautiful, intricately adorned with details of lace and piping. It is not a simple garment, and if anything, it appears to be quite lavish. For some reason this pleases me.

Edward, watching me, notices my ensemble as well. "Your dress is quite extravagant. Are you a Lady?" He asks.

The right side of my lip, curls in disagreement with his question. Again I have the urge to be repulsed by such an accusation but surely there is no cause for such. I could only be so lucky to have come from a wealthy family, but the gown... I can not piece my thoughts together as my thoughts have no meaning, and are senseless. As I try hard to uncover some tidbit of information to my past, to even what my name is, I feel Edward's hands on my own, as if he means to comfort me and sooth the turmoil that is ravaging me.

"What would you like to be called?" Edward says, as he leans in and offers kindly a chance to redeem the situation, if only temporarily for my own sake.

I can not help but allow myself a chance to notice him as he speaks so gently to me, even in times when my civility is lacking.

Edward is very tall but not at all slender, in fact he is quite muscular. Clearly a sign that the poor young man has most definitely worked hard in his life. He shows no signs of gluttony, and his body is fit, his clothing only enhancing this young man's rigid figure.

His skin is tanned, but not weathered. A sign that he spends a great deal outdoors, and is because of this soft tan coloring of his skin, that I gasp at his eyes. They are a brilliant color of hazel, with speckles of brown throughout the iris.

His hair, wispy and unkempt, but for some reason it too, seems to possess a certain spell about it, and I find myself memorized by his raw beauty.

Transfixed by this unsmilingly odd emotion I am beginning to feel, a noise startles me from my daydreams, and I am hyperaware of Jasper peering at me, quizzically.

"Excuse me, I can see that you two are immersed in conversation, but may I make a suggestion? Since our visitor is so beautiful, as if she were a princess, let us call her, princess." Jasper says playfully.

I am not entertained at the prospect of being called such, for this I know to be blasphemy yet I cannot help but laugh at the notion and as I do so, I notice that Edward has turned his attention towards me and there is a gleam of amusement in his eye. For one instant, I desire to know his thoughts, but not in a way as to disrespect him or belittle him, but in a way to know of him, to know his every thought.

As quickly as this moment has passed, so does my desires and I find myself inquiring to the effect that this woodsman has on me. Why am I pleased that he is showing interest in me?

"I am sorry, I did not mean to embarrass you. You have such a luminous smile, it suits you well. It is a pity that you cannot remember where you have come from." Edward says softly and if he did not mean to embarrass me before, he does so, skillfully at this moment. My face flushes a crimson red, and my body's temperature rises several degrees, as I blush furiously from his complement.

"Princess," Jasper begins, "You may rest in my bed. Shall we?" He continues on while offering his arm in assistance. Pulling myself from the allure of the young man named Edward, I intertwine my arm into Jasper's own.

_Oh, divine messenger, what is my fate? What key do these young men hold?_

"So tell me Jasper, is it just the two of you?" I ask, cautiously stepping over the very manicured garden. In doing so, I glance down and marvel at the variety and care that has been placed upon these vegetables.

_I wonder who has taught these young men to cultivate._

"There are three of us, actually. Edward is the oldest, and then there is Emmett and I. We are the same age, fraternal. Our parents perished about five years ago."

I cannot help but think how remarkable it is, that these boys have managed to take care of themselves, alone out here in the woods. Curiosity strikes me, as I enter their cottage.

"May I ask how your parents died?" I do not know why, but I am compelled to understand their story. Maybe it is because I do not know my own, maybe it is because I am so taken by their generosity. Either way, I invite them into my heart, and again I feel that this is new to me.

"My mother was the first to become ill, and shortly after her passing, my father succumb to his own depression." Jasper said with some trepidation. Jasper looked to me, as I followed him further into the living quarters. His eyes became heavy with sadness. "My father took his own life."

Grief rips at my heart.

"Oh Jasper, I understand I do not know you, but I am so very sorry to hear that."

Without any reservations, I lean in and offer him an embrace. My gesture is genuine, yet he is alarmed at my actions. And though the air is thick with tension, he accepts me and places his arms around me.

_The touch of another is foreign to me, and funny enough, when was the last time this poor young man has been held._

As we pull from our embrace, Edward enters the front door with the basket full of vegetables that Jasper had dropped in the garden. He seems puzzled by our interaction, but says nothing as he continues on. The look he gives as he rounds the corner, is almost a look of jealousy.

This angers me at first, but I cannot fathom why it upsets me. It is almost as if I feel he is being insubordinate to me, yet who am I to feel such?

Conflicted, I curse at my inner being and demand those foolish flicks of flames, to be rid. Not now, not with _him_.

I turn cordially to Jasper, who is patiently waiting for my attention and ask politely to the direction of his bedroom.

Upon opening the door, I become drunk with sleep and without speaking another word to Jasper, fall heavily upon his bed. The world around me blurs, and the only thing I can see, is the door to the bedroom slowing closing.

My mind is a swirling pool of dark water, and within the middle, my soul is drowning.

_What must I do__ to be saved?_

_

* * *

_

**Author's notes****: Bella's last thought is taken from Act 16 30-31.**

**(30) He then brought them out and asked, "Sirs, what must I do to be saved?"**

**(31) They replied, "Believe in the Lord Jesus, and you will be saved—you and your household."**

**As always, you may find the chapters uploaded on http:/themishapsofascribe(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All character names are owned by Stephanie Meyer; all original content, plot and storyline are owned by me, tbt. **

**As always, I respectfully thank my beta Evenflo78 for her time, and her encouraging words.**

**Author's Notes:**

**And the Lord said to Adam and Eve, "You transgressed **

**of your own free will, until you came of the garden in **

**which I placed you. Of your own free will have you**

**transgressed through your desire for divinity, greatness, and an **

**exalted state, such as I have; therefore I deprived you of the bright**

**nature which you had then, and I made you come out of the garden**

**to this land, rough and full of trouble." **

_**The First Book of Adam and Eve**__** (VI 4 and 5)**_

**Uriel's POV**

As I suspected, Bella is already conflicted in what she has grown to know, and what her heart is presently telling her.

I am pleased by her first day, but there is much more to be had, before I can allow Bella to return, before Bella can know the truth.

Though I know of Bella, it is only my maker that truly knows all. For here I offer my explanation.

As I have spoken my name, Uriel translates to "Fire of God". I am an Arch Angel, of the third order, Angel of repentance.

I am not to be confused with that of a guardian angel, for you all most definitely have one at your side, that I am not. As it is asked of me, I am here as a watcher, guiding over a particular person that is in need of direction.

It is Bella, for her up bringing, for her selfish actions that will cause without any evil doing on any one's part, her accidental death. But if I can show her the goodness that resides in her, she will live, prosper and give birth to a child. It is this child that will bring hundreds of years of prosperity to the kingdom, and it is this child that will be called one of the greatest kings that ever ruled. For this, I have been called upon, for this, I can only offer my words.

For what makes humans unique, is the gift that your very maker has given you, that is in most cases your fall; free will.

~o~

**Bella's POV**

When I awake, I can sense that it is dark, and only the moonlight filters in through Jasper's small window. My body feels slightly refreshed but my feet still ache from the tremendous amount of walking I had done not more than a day ago.

Easing myself off the bed, it all comes back; _the wolf that led me to this cottage_.

With this memory, my only memory, I quietly creep from the bedroom, and step lightly across the living room floor being pulled into a direction, that I have no control over. Upon opening the front entrance door, I sense him and in this familiarity, I am further drawn into the darkness, his lingering being calling me without words, without sound; his aura like fire and I as the moth.

Shutting the door behind me, I am hit with the chill of the night as it reflects off the bark of the aged oak trees. Shuddering, I walk past the garden, past the boundary of this safe haven. With every step I take, I am drawn to walk further away from the cottage and deep within the abysmal emptiness that lay before me.

And within moments, I _see_ him.

Out from the left side of a decayed trunk, walks the enormous beast that I had been seeking. His coat is grey and has kisses of black fur interwoven on the underside of his neck. His eyes are large, almond shape, with brilliant specks of amber and every color of yellow that I can imagine. It is these eyes that mesmerize me and it is his eyes that communicate to me, that it is _him_.

As I lose myself in his glare, I become stricken with sorrow because he is all that I know. He has become my past, my family, my only friend. I run to him, but his ears flicker from my sudden movement and his lips curl in a low growl. With this, I stop nearly short of lunging myself onto his muzzle.

"Are you not him?" I question with a pleading tone to my voice. I have no reservations, yet in the mist of the night, I am crouched near a very intimidating beast.

His eyes slowly close, as if he is hearing my words.

"Please," I beg. My heart is sputtering at a maddening pace, and I can feel the heat from his muzzle, lightly kiss the edges of my lips. If I lose control, absolute fear will claim me.

His amber eyes begin to open and with this, I know that he will not rip into my flesh.

"I know you are not what you present yourself to be. Please show your true identity, I promise not to frighten." My voice is raspy from the frigid air, my breath visible, puffs of grey smoke billow around his nostrils.

I can see he is in deep thought, and his muzzle turns downward, his amber eyes once again retreat behind his lids.

Yet, he nods.

In a flash of brilliant light, I am blinded instantly and fall back upon my bottom, covering my eyes with my right arm. A streak of terror fills my entire body, as I stumble across the leaves, branches and soil, to distance myself from this spectacle that has transformed before me.

I am but consumed in utter distress and I feel my heart screaming to break from my chest, as a sweep of perspiration glistens my face. I clench at my breasts, grasping to hold my body within, as I feel the rips of horror melting my inner being.

_Dear god, who are?_

As if for my own benefit, the light then softens to a manageable glow and I pull my arm slowly away, revealing what is before me.

_He is beautiful._

Tears trickle down my cheeks, as I begin to cry at the vision of what is before me. I cannot stop and my eyes flood with so many emotions, for there in front of me, lay a magnificent being; an Angel.

Words elude me, but I have many on the tip of my tongue. Do I dare?

"It is alright, my dear. You may speak." His voice is calming, pleasing to my ears.

Suddenly my tongue becomes free of what ever has bound it, and my body laying upon the ground, becomes loose and limber as the tension and fright that had consumed me, melts into the soil. He is soothing me somehow, but I succumb without question.

"Are you a good Angel?" I timidly ask.

I feel like a child, but in all honesty, I fear him. Though he has masked my emotions, I am aware of his power and what he could do to me. Then my thoughts, which were once shuffled, begin to move together, if only that one puzzle piece. I am remembering... and what I remember is that I am well versed in the bible, and had studied it, since I was but a child.

I look up at the Angel, and a smile ravages my face.

"I remembered something!" I call out, as I lift myself off the ground. This new found knowledge, seems to give me energy, confidence in things that I had been lacking until now. In actuality, it is the premise that I am able to remember that thrills me.

"Yes, you did. It is all there within you," he says.

I ponder his words.

"What is your name? What may I call you when you speak to me or come as wolf." I ask, as if his name will shed some light to the nature of his intention.

"I have been called Uriel." He replies.

And with my new recollection, the name strikes fear.

No, I cannot. I will not call him by his name. It is only a reminder of his glory, for Uriel is one of the luminaries that stands along side God. This I know from my studies. I cower at the mention of his name, for my lips are unworthy.

"Please, do not hold such reverence for me. When we are alone, you may refer to me as Uriel, but if I come to you as a wolf, you may call me Jacob. This you may refer to me, as your feral pet."

I smile at this thought. One could only hope to have a feral pet, such as my beloved Jacob the wolf.

Then my thoughts shuffle once more, and a vision of my past begins to trickle.

_I am sitting as a child,__ a bible in my hand. A teacher sits with me as he explains the tales of Jacob. _

"I did my dear. I am the one who wrestled him." With that, I am but all joy. If only I could sit with Uriel; ponder all of existence. In my mind, I have an infinite number of questions.

"Ah, one day. One day all will be revealed, but for now, it is you that I take interest in. You have been quite a challenge." Uriel explains.

I cannot help but feel as if I had just been scolded by a parent.

Yet, I am further frustrated as it dawns on me, that Uriel can exist within my mind.

I begin to madden that he understand me without a word on my part.

"I am sorry. I will allow you, your thoughts." Uriel continues, and with that he extends his hand.

_Do I even have the right to be upset?_

Reluctantly I put my hand in his, and we begin to stroll through the blackened night. As we walk, I am filled with a warm sensation that keeps me from taking ill in the coldness of the late hours. His skin feels as if I am touching a warmed silk cloth, and it tingles against my skin, sending tiny electrical currents up through my arm.

The sensation of heat and electricity through his touch astounds me, yet I have to wonder, "Would your skin normally burn me?" I question.

"Skin? Yes, as you put it, normally I would burn you; my light would all but disintegrate you, yet I am able to control this, so you need not worry."

I am fascinated by his words, yet it only tempts my thirst for answers, and I can feel my tongue ready to race, as if it had a mind of its own.

"Why have you chosen to take interest in me? Have I done something wrong?" I ask the angel.

I cannot help but wonder, why I have been the one picked to seek the guidance of one who is as mighty as he is, in all of the heavens.

"It is not what you have done, it is what you have not. I will not be able to tell you; I am only hear for encouragement and to observe. You have much to learn and I am afraid that if I put you back in your old life, you would only continue down your shortened path."

I shiver from his words, for the mention of a shortened path can only presumably mean that I am close to death, yet I am aware that there is something darker that resides within me.

Though my own name has slipped my mind, I have been fortunate enough to be helped by the young family of boys that were kind enough to take me in, yet I feel disgust for their filth; though they must garden to eat. I feel disgust for their choice of decor in their home; yet they have no income to purchase and lavish thier surroundings. Oh I could on, but it is clear, whatever I use to be, whomever I use to be, is someone I must fight not to nourish, someone who must die.

When I realize I have come full circle with Uriel and we are close to the cottage, I feel saddened at the thought of his departure.

"Will I see you again?" I ask.

"When you need me, I will come." Uriel replies. In my heart, I want to scream. I will always need him. Am I to remain here, and attempt to sort out my dreaded past on my own? No, I cannot let him go.

"My dear, you have the power within you to change yourself." Uriel says.

_Power?_ What power does he speak of. That is silly to even think that I have any power.

Frustrated, I let ago of his hand and instantly the warmth that he had bestowed upon me, has all but faded and evaporated into the early morning hours. My body longs to return to him, and as I spin around to apologize for my sudden rash of temper, he is gone.

The few steps left to the front door are grueling, and when I make my way inside, I notice that once again I feel the warmth that I had quickly become accostomed to, begin to devour me.

It is then that I notice Edward.

"Edward! You startled me!" I proclaim.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to scare you, it is just that I could not sleep and when I awoke to check on you, I found your bed empty. I thought that you had left us for good without saying goodbye."

As I walk closer to him, I find myself wanting to console him. Clearly the thought of my departure, hurt him to some degree, and this I know from the deep furrow that has creased between his eyebrows. He is upset, maybe even angry with me.

I put my arms around him, and he jumps from my touch, but I try to hold him close to me.

"Your arms are chilled, I cannot believe you were wandering out in the forest at night, have you gone mad?" Edward says, now forcing my arms down so that he can rub them with his own hands.

Amazingly, his skin brings on that same feeling of an electrical current running through out my body. It is not a severe shock, but a tingle that courses through my limbs. I am drawn to this feeling, because it reminds me of my angel, and of something tangibly wholesome.

Yet in this moment of comfort, there is a blackness that stirs against it. Something is aching within me, and an internal battle has begun. I close my eyes to Edward's touch, and for the moment, I relent.

_Who am I?_

**Author's Notes;**** In Genesis, some believe that the angel that wrestled and blessed Jacob, was the angel Uriel. **

**The prayer of Jospeth in the Legends of the Jews reads **_**"Jacob - When I was coming from Mesopotamia of Syria, Uriel, the angel of God, came forth and spoke: 'I have come down to earth to make my dwelling among men, and I am called Jacob by name.**__**" **_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All character names are owned by Stephanie Meyer; all original content, plot and storyline are owned by me, tbt.**

**As always, I respectfully thank my beta Evenflo78 for her time, and her encouraging words.**

**Author's Notes: **

**And heal the earth which the angels have corrupted,  
and proclaim the healing of the earth, that they may heal the plague,  
and that all the children of men may not perish through all the secret things  
the Watchers have disclosed and have taught their sons. And the whole earth  
has been corrupted through the works that were taught  
by Azazel: to him ascribe all sin.**

**_Book of Enoch_, Chapter 10**

**Uriel's POV**

When Bella pulls from me, is it because she is angry and confused, conflicted. In her heart, she does not understand why I am doing this to her and why I can not edit her life as I seek fit, for in her mind, I must possess magic of some sorts.

This I cannot do, I can only influence, as my father commands of me.

Yet just as I do with Bella, there is one that watches with great interest, one who is like me but has _fallen_. One who would love to see Bella's demise. For those luminaries that have fallen, jealousy is at their very core, and where jealousy resides, a monster shall arise.

"Azazel," I say, as I feel him appear behind me.

"Uriel. It has been quite a long time."

"She is quite taken by Edward," I say as I lure Azazel back out into the woods. It is my hope that Bella will become selfless and discover true love, for love is always the key. Only then, can she be returned, the rest of her story unfolding like a blossom budding in spring.

In human history, love has caused many conflicts. It can start wars and bloodshed: mistrust, jealousy and murder.

But it can also be your most commanding and prevailing emotion as well.

As I stated to Bella, there is power within her to change her destiny. What she does not understand, is it will take strenght to fight against her natural inclinations. But this strength, she must seek. For even now as I speak, her kingdom has all but given up on looking for her. Only her parents, lay vigiliant by their window in hopes of seeing their daughter one day.

For within the kingdom, a quiet hush has manifested; one that is happy that the young woman has been most likely mauled by wolves. A young Rosalie stands by, the next to be Queen. Her heart is saddened at the thought of Bella's violent death, a fear begins to brood within her.

"Is she really? She has never known love, she is incapable of it. Just let her be, return her back to her family. You are only delaying the inevitable. Humans are not worth this trouble, and surely you are too good to be meddling in their affairs. Do you not detest having to teach them, show these blind creatures what they lack?" Azazel says with such clarity, that he too, believes in his own myth.

I laugh as I shake my head. "Azazel. Detest, never. No human is damned and as you know, there is redemption in all of them. You know how my maker adores his children and this means even the ones that stray."

Azazel, who with the throw of his wrist, causes a nest to fall from a tree, begins his argument again.

"Right. Only the fallen are damned, is that what you meant to say? Do not even speak of our kind in the same sentence with them. You and I are different. We are better than them. Let her wickedness prevail because that is what she is. It is her own doing, that she is accidentally killed. To be honest, I am most certain that anyone within the castle would love to see her die. She is but a useless scoundrel."

Listening to Azazel speak, I am tickled by his veracity and for some reason quite pleased to indulge in such frivolous and waisted conversations on those that have fallen, for when I speak, they see but do not hear.

Azazel's body begins to contort in anger at my amusement in his revulsion, but I beg to question that he is not fascinated himself with humans. For many angelic battles been fought over my maker's children. As always, he clouds his emotions behind lies and envy.

"Azazel, I always mean what I say. Take it as you will, you always do. You too, had free will once and look what you did with it. Do you sometimes wish someone had been there to intervene, when you made your decision?" I say this, knowing his reply before he will even speak.

Stopping near the fallen oak, the same one that I had emerged from appearing before Bella, Azazel turns and glares at me, venomous tears bleed from his eyes. "Never!" He spat.

"Lies Azazel. That is why I am here. To wrong a right, to prevent something so tragic from occurring. Besides, you know who her son will become."

"We shall see." Azazel states, before abruptly leaving my side.

~o~

**Edward's POV**

As I rub her arms, her skin feels soft and delicate, but cold, very cold. I cannot help but feel anger at this young woman. She appears out of nowhere, with no memory, no name. Yet, from the moment I laid eyes on her, she stirred something within me.

Her mannerism, her slight tilt of her head, all of her gestures, reveal much more to me about her than she can imagine. She is not like I, and we live worlds apart, this I sense. It is evident, she comes from wealth.

Yet, I want to know her, even if there is nothing there. I want to talk to her, though she is not well. I wanted to watch her sleep, but alas, she was gone.

It has been so long since we have had a woman within our presence, and I cannot help but think of my mother as I stand here comforting my lost princess. Looking down at her, my anger that I harbored for my lack of understanding, diminishes.

Here in the darkness of the early morning hours, the tiny fractions of moonlight leaking in, I can see the outline of her graceful jawline, her chin protruding into a small point. Her lips naturally rouged and slightly supple. Her cheeks high and defined, all meeting into her large wondrous brown eyes. A brown that is more charismatic than any object I can attribute it to. Yet its glimmer offering only despair.

As I gaze down, studying every detail of her face, I see her eyes close while her lips part, a small moan escaping on the tip of her breath.

It is the sound of her desire, her happiness, her content.

With this I let my mind diverge, as I imagine myself leaning over her delicately within breaths of her lips. My mouth close, but not yet touching till I hear that small moan escape but once again off her lips. It is with this, that I shall swallow it whole, and plant full force, my entire lips, pushing aside her own, as I thrust my tongue inside her. I would then explore her cavity, massaging her, caressing her. Tasting the sweet depths of her mouth. My hands simultaneously would wander, finding what they truly desire, cupping her breasts and kneading them as my tongue continues to conquer.

And in this moment of fantasy, I am awakened.

"Edward," she speaks softly.

I pull away from her, terrified of my feelings. Lifting both my hands to my face, I begin rubbing furiously the inner portions of my eyes.

_What is happening to me?_

I let out a sigh, as I reply to my name. "Yes, princess."

"You look tired, please do not let me keep you up. I will try to fall back a sleep as well and then we can talk in the morning." As she says this, she begins to walk back towards Jasper's room and without any further words, disappears into the bedroom.

I cannot sleep but have no choice but to walk back to my room. As I pass her door, I can only wonder, who _is_ my princess?

Slowly I walk past Emmett's room, who very soon will be waking to do the hunting and checking of traps, and I feel sickened at the thought of what mess we may have fallen into.

This very woman, who comes like a gift; a beautiful and kind gift, will at any point be taken, and my younger brothers will be devastated. I will be devastated.

For whatever reason, this young woman has been placed into our care, and for whatever reason, her story buried within her, yet all I can think is in the short time that we have come to know her, I have _fallen_.

As I lay in bed, I am thankful that my eye lids have seemed to become heavy and without any further struggle I drift into drunken slumber.

_As I walk into the clearing that offers spacious views of the creek that flows near our cottage, I see her standing in the stream, her gown tossed aside._

_She is wading in only her undergarments, the river rushing past her knees, tickling the inner portion of her thighs. It is these splashes that I admire, for they lick the delicate skin that I long to touch. _

_She senses my presence, and turns to offer me her hand and a smile._

_I drop the ax__e__ that I had been carrying, __along with__ the few pieces of lumber that I had chopped and hurriedly pull my top off over my head __rolling__ my trousers up to the middle section of my legs._

_As I trollop into the river water, I gasp at its temperature. Yet, there is my princess, nonchantly wading in the water without any concerns, careless and free._

_And just as I have that thought, just as I begin to reach__ for__ her, she is pulled__ violently__ from __something deep below the surface._

_Her cries rip into my ears__ like sabers piercing my head__, my body mov__es__ in__to__ action but __with no advancement. __Alas, she is all but submerged into the middle of the creak, the water now angry and rushing madly__ around me, like a deadly whirlpool. _

_I dive under__ without any regard for my safety__, __desperate to find to her; my vision is blackened, as the water is thick with murk__._

_When I come up, I am__ all but__ consumed with silence__ as the water becomes still__. __For in that moment, I could not save her. And. She is gone._

_~o~_

**Author's Notes: ****These boys are starting to sound like the dwarves from Snow White. That is not my intention, I assure you, but how could they not fall for a pretty woman, who all but falls in their lap. Even if she is petulant. Maybe a little taming of the shrew?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All character names are owned by Stephanie Meyer; all original content, plot and storyline are owned by me, tbt.**

**As always, I respectfully thank my beta Evenflo78 for her time, and her encouraging words.**

**Author's Notes:** **In Book of Enoch, it speaks of Raphael being asked by God to bind Azazel, hand and foot, and cast him into the darkness, specifically in the dese****rt of Dudael. There, he is to remain until judgement day. For the purpose of this story, I chose Golan Height as my Dudael (between Syria and Israel) and the obvious, Azazel is running around being naughty.**

**~o~**

**Uriel's POV**

I must say, I am comfounded that Azazel has taken an interest to rid Bella from this earth, for Azazel normally resides over the desert of Golan Height. Though Azazel has always concerned himself with those that chose the path of Caine. Yet, there is much to learn of her future and with the both of us, it lies in her heir.

Her son, born long after the crusades, will attempt but once again to spread English hands into the land of milk and honey, and in whisper, seek treasures of faith. Treasures that are coveted and revered. It will be him, who will continue the secret order, it will be him, who will hide what needs to be hidden.

Yet, all another tale, all another time.

For now, I must only occupy myself with Bella and her salvation. A simple task, but unique.

Azazel has already been working behind my back as he always does, sending treacherous nightmares to the one that cares for her.

As some might question, why can I not just force love upon the two? This thankfully, has never been something that I have been able to do. Love either exists, or the soul withers. And when it withers, it becomes vicious, callous and evil; It falls.

As Azazel has begun, I will try harder.

~o~

**Bella's POV**

When I awaken this time, it feels as if it is late morning, the sun is warm and penetrates the thick glass adorned with uneven ribbons of silver lead. I can see the small panel window is an intricate display of glass design, it's color violently thrown across the room in splashes of orange, green and blue. It is fashioned into a cross. This unusual symbol, this beautiful window, appears to be out of place in this very humble cottage. As I look about Jasper's room, I open my eyes for the first time to his world. His bed is small and worn. His covering, dark blue and heavy. I can only imagine how cold it must get in this part of the forest. Next to his bed, is a small wooden table. A bible and a candle adorn it. I smile at his choice of decor. It is simple, but in itself, it is everything.

As I sit on the edge of Jasper's bed, I thumb through the bible. At the very end, there is a message hand written on the last page.

_Put on the whole armour of God, that ye may be_

_able to stand against the wiles of the devil.  
For we wrestle not against flesh and blood, but against principalities, against powers,  
against the rulers of the darkness of this world, against spiritual wickedness in high places.  
Wherefore take unto you the whole armour of God, that ye may be able  
to withstand in the evil day, and having done all, to stand._

_Wherever you are, I live._

_Esme_

My index finger lightly touches the inked words, as I graze the page over and over again. A tear falls, wetting the weathered paper, and inadvertantly blurring the word _stand_. My eyes widen at the blackened smear.

"Oh dear heaven, what have I done?" I say to myself.

Leaving the book open, I blow on the dampened mess. As I do so, I am once again reminded of my own predicament. I begin to wonder if my mother is alive and if she is somewhere at this very moment, thinking of me as I am thinking of her. My eyes become welled with sorrow, and I dab at each eye, desperate to hold back my emotions.

I am crying for someone that I have no recollection of. How can that be?

Sniffing, I let my mind wander back to the previous night. When Edward comforted me, I could feel his energy shift and strengthen. There was an intent behind those eyes, and there is something within me that longs to discover it.

Yet, a part of me is fearful of this. If I succumb to him, to these emotions that move me, I weaken myself. And in a moment of clarity, I remember; I loath weakness. Rubbing my forehead, I am suffocating in angst.

If only I could speak to Uriel about Edward, about these conflictions, about my fears. Everything I feel, everything that fills my mind, is new and I have nothing to grasp.

Taking a deep breath, I look back at the beautiful stained window and slowly close the door behind me.

As I exit, I realize that in my lack of memory, I am most lazy. I look around the living room, thinking that it would be nice to help clean it but something in me whines and I brush off the thought. It is too easy to ignore, and I leave without any reservations.

Once I am outside, I sigh heavy as I realize I am close to escaping any chores that might be handed to me, but I am taken by the echoing sounds of hammering.

I begin to tip toe near the shed as curiosity strikes me. I slowly move closer to the door, and my hand reaches, a sign that I want to know him, see what it is that he does all day. But alas, my lifeless limbs pull back. I am guilty.

The more I know of him, the more my life becomes not my own.

I look down at the twigs below my soiled shoes, and I feel shame.

As I turn away from the shed, I can see Jasper in the garden and I quickly make pace, to avoid any confrontations. A part of me is lethargic and undeniably lazy. Another part of me, does not deserve to know them and off I run into the woods.

This time, I am coherent and keep a keen eye of little reminders within the woods, making sure that I am able to find my way back.

Aimlessly, I venture further and further away and find myself meandering along a small creek. As I walk, I allow my arms to extend, brushing each tree or brush with my scent.

My mind wanders. Did I love the forest in my previous life? Bending down to grab a stone, I am jolted by a startling shriek that awakens the dead air around me.

Standing, I look frantically for the cause of the sound. As I spin, glancing up at every branch, I see a large black crow. His eyes are dark and his beak frightens me. His features seem sinister, malignant.

A cold sweat sweeps over me, as the large bird turns his attention to me.

I am frightened by his gaze, and I become frozen in fear. I have the urge to run, but I must run past the crow if I am to head back to the safe haven of the cottage.

The bird, sensing my apprehension, lowers it's head. With another loud shriek, it lunges with all it's power towards me and I cover my eyes to protect my face.

As I wait for the slivers of pain to descend upon me, I feel nothing. Catching my breath, I lower my arms.

There before me is an angel. His wings are fully extended and his aura is ablaze yet subdued for my eyes. His skin, a magnificent color of ivory. His presence seduces me.

Yet, regardless, there is something different about this celestial being.

Maybe it is from fear, maybe it is from the sheer beauty of these creatures, but whatever it may be, I spin violently and my insides spew uncontrollably out of my mouth. I convulse from an empty stomach, and I have to even think what I have even eaten these last few days.

It is then that the memory of an apple materializes in my head.

"You! You did this to me, did you not?" I scream from terror.

"Ah, I did not. That you are wrong. Your beloved Uriel did that to you. Why do you think he goes out of his way and pretends to be a woman, deceiving you, tricking you into eating a poisoned apple?" The Angel asks.

Facing him now while using the bottom of my dress to wipe my mouth, I am sickened by this revelation.

"You are lying! I do not remember a woman, but I do recall the apple. What is your name, Angel?" I question. Something is wrong, and I call to Uriel a thousand times in my heart.

"Names, names. You humans are always concerned with names. If you must cower to me, then be it to Azazel."

Quickly I scan my thoughts, and try to remember this name. What do I know of him? Nothing. I cannot remember any knowledge of who he is. I begin to tremble, and slowly back track, one step at a time but each time I lift my foot to step back, Azazel steps forward, regaining the distance lost.

"Do not be afraid of me, I do not mean to trick you. I am only here to help you get back home."

_Home?_

My eyes swell at the mention of home. Where is home? To whom do I belong to? His words rebelliously touch a part of my soul that is drunk and without knowledge.

"Please, do not come any closer. I wish to discuss this with Uriel. Does he know that you are here?" I ask. _Uri__el come to me, please Uriel_.

"Why yes, he does. I just spoke with him last night after you left."

Spoke with him?

"Then of course you must know that he wishes for me to stay. There are lessons for me to learn," I continue but the sound of my own voice holds little conviction. My nervousness causes the right side of my eye to twitch erratically. The angel watches me intently.

"Really? And what lessons might that be, Princess?" Azazel begins to say teasingly, and with those words, a red apple appears in his hand. Slowly he bites into it, all the while his gaze strong and intimidating.

I hate him for his mockery.

"Why did you call me Princess? Do you read my thoughts as well?" I ask accusingly. It is one thing that Uriel invades my body, but this creature...

"No, I do not read thoughts. I care less for what you humans think. I am only doing so now, as a means to gain your confidence. As I said. I did not give you the apple. Your Uriel did. All I ask is that you listen to me as well. I mean no other business, if only to return you home."

Stopping suddenly, he leans against a tree and with a blink of an eye, his hands become empty. He waives them in front of me. "Look. The apple is gone. That was cruel on my part, forgive me."

"Forgive _you_, I do not even know you! Why do you want to help me?" I ask him. I find myself minutely inching sideways. If I run to my right, I can dive into the creek and swim across to the other side. Then I blink again. _He'll just reappear._

"I chose to help you because I can. Uriel has a tendency to complicate things. I tire of this. I simply want to help you return home to your previous life. Do you not miss your family?"

I rage instantly at his words and in my furious state, I yell at him. "If my _family_ loved me. They would have found me!"

And with that, Azazel smiles leaving me alone in my anger, at my feet an empty core. I grunt as I kick it. It takes me a few minutes to calm, and my fists are tightly clenched at my own words. _Does my family not even know I am missing?_

As I begin to wallow in my self pity, I hear the playful tones of young man.

Behind me, someone is singing. As I lift my skirt to turn, I see a brutish figure, a head full of blond curls. He is holding a line of fish in one hand and an empty trap in another.

He sees me, and smiles as he slowly walks upon me. "So you are the princess?"

Sighing after my unusual conversation with the angel, I laugh half heartedly at his comment. "And you must be Emmett, I presume. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Emmett nods, a crooked smile consumes his cheeks. "I am."

I blink incessantly at the smell of the fish. "I see that you must be the one in charge of the... " And as I am about to finish my sentence, Emmett hands the line to me.

"You are now princess. Your timing is impeccable."

Huffing, I keep the heavy line of fish far from my gown and with my other hand, I cover my nose from the pungent odor. "But I... "

Emmett laughs at my demeanor. "What? Do you think the fish will willingly cook themselves on our behalf? How do you think we eat? Princess, have you never prepared food?"

I have to stop and ponder his question. Without a doubt, I know the answer. "No. Never."

Emmett drops his empty cage and holds both his hands up in amazement. Shaking his head, he begins to laugh again. "I have no idea where you came from. Maybe you are a real princess, maybe not. But this is how we live."

Repulsed, I look down at the fish again. "They smell."

"They do. But you will clean them and Jasper will spice them, and Edward will help set the wood. It is how it is done."

As I am about to answer Emmett, his eyes become concerned and he quickly pushes me behind him. Emmett begins to stand protectively. "Be very still princess. A wolf is upon us."

Peeking around his enormous bicep, I realize my angel has finally returned. "Oh Emmett, that is my feral wolf. I named him Jacob."

Coming out from behind Emmett, I smile at my grey pet. "Naughty Jacob. I _desperately_ called for your company today. Where have you been?"

Standing near the wolf, Emmett appears dumbfounded. With his mouth open wide, he looks to me, then the wolf, then to me again.

"You have a feral wolf for a pet, and you think it is weird that we eat fish?" Emmett replies.

As I lean down to stroke Jacob's neck, the line of fish is weighing heavy in my hand. "This disgusts me. I feel sorrow for the way you live."

Coming up, I feel Jacob lean into my leg. As I look away from my angel, I notice Emmett's eyebrows are set angrily and his lips are tightly pursed. "We choose to live like this, princess. This is not a punishment. Both of our parents were children of merchants. My father was a son of a blacksmith, but he chose to make stained glass windows, working exclusively with lead. My mother was the daughter of a bread maker.

"When they fell in love, they wanted a life beyond the constraints of our village. They wanted their freedom. So they moved us out here. My brothers and I, are happy."

I feel the pit of my stomach open up even more than it had already been open. The mere mention of his mother saddens me.

"And princess, we do have other dresses that you may wear. Edward still has a chest of our mother's things and you look about the same size."

"Oh Emmett, I could not even dream of wearing your mother's gowns. Please, I can suffer in my own."

"Nonsense princess. My mother has no use for her things in heaven. It is only a dress." At this moment, I see Jacob lift his muzzle and stare at the young man, Emmett returning his gaze. There is something that passes between the two, and then... it is gone. Emmett smiles at me, and wraps his arm around me.

"Now how are we going to marry you off, if you cannot even cook? Come on. It is time you learn."

As I allow Emmett to escort me back to the cottage, I turn back to look for my angel. Jacob, defiantly standing fully erect, gives a nod of approval. In the distance, I hear the shriek of a black crow.

**Author's Notes:**

**The quote that Esme wrote at the back of Jasper's bible is from Ephesians 6:11-13. Ironically, the chapter teaches us to obey our ****parents. Further, as a master, it explains to respect your servants and forebear threats. This is something that Bella has not done, and it is no wonder that there is a lack of care for her disappearance. She is simply not loved in her kingdom.**

**I do hope that you are enjoying the story, please feel free to review. Your reviews are encouraging and most needed. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All character names are owned by Stephanie Meyer; all original content, plot and storyline are owned by me, tbt.**

**As always, I respectfully thank my beta Evenflo78 for her time, and her encouraging words.**

**Author's Notes: Edward wanted to sing a few words to Bella.**

_**It's a little bit funny this feeling inside**_

_**I'm not one of those who can easily hide**_

_**I don't have much money but boy if I did**_

_**I'd buy a big house where we both could live**_

_**If I was a sculptor, but then again, no**_

_**Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show**_

_**I know it's not much but it's the best I can do**_

_**My gift is my song and this one's for you**_

**Elton John's-****Your Song**

**Uriel's POV**

The next several months are a testament to the patience of the boys that I have placed Bella in the care of. Their encouraging words slowly chisel a lifetime of bad behavior, though not without a daily fit of petulance from Bella herself.

Emmett, with his strong willed personality, forces Bella to be upright in her nature and shows her how to fish and trap small animals. She is taught to make snares and lures, and taught to clean the food for consumption.

Jasper, with his nurturing personality, shows Bella to respect the forest and to respect the land. He teaches her to farm and seed properly and teaches her to forage while avoiding poisonous berries or plants.

Edward with his undisclosed desires, offers Bella his support as he watches her collapse at the end of each day. He looks on while she sleeps, her body broken from exhaustion. In this short time, as she has become taken with him, he too, has become enamored with her. He daydreams of her, a wedding and children.

But Azazel sends him sleep terrors, and he awakens each night, his body drenched with sweat. In the world of his deep psyche, Bella is there, a hand extended to Edward for assistance. Though he attempts to save her each time, his efforts are to no avail and each dream ends with her death.

These dreams terrify him because of their persistence. He worries that these visions are more than nightly illusions, but haunting images of what is surely to come.

He fears for her and as he tries to maintain his own integrity, his world slips from his own control. His eyes are bruised and sunk in.

**Bella's POV**

As I sneeze from the dust, I quickly set the broom aside and take a moment to fill my lungs with fresh air.

Walking out, the sun is gloriously above me, though the air that surrounds the forest is cold and brutal. The boys are nowhere to be found, and I find myself drawn to the creek.

I begin to walk back around the property and follow my usual path to the area that I had first met Azazel. Something in me beckons him to return. I am curious, and it is this curiosity that surely will be the death of me; or the return to my true being, though I know the two will welcome each other.

I sit by the edge of the running water and let the dampened stones massage the soles of my feet.

The last two months have been interesting no doubt but uneventful. I am beyond frustrated. In all my time, I have learned nothing new, and I have hardly seen Uriel. I start to doubt these lessons, as Azazel mocked, and wonder if they truly exist.

Why can he not just explain what I have done wrong?

Suddenly, I hear the shrill of the black crow but within that same moment, oddly I see Edward come down my worn path.

I smile at the sight of his frazzled hair, his emerald green eyes. But as he draws closer, I can see he looks different. His eyes are not the brilliant shade they once were, they are dulled and lackluster. He looks ill, and above his cheeks are shaded a dark purple.

Instantly, I am frightened at his appearance. If anything were to happen to Edward...

"Hello princess." Edward replies, as he takes a seat by me. In his hand is a parchment, a piece of wood below it.

"Edward, your eyes… Are you not feeling well?" I ask.

Edward sighs heavy and licks his lips, which inadvertently look very dry.

"I have had a hard time sleeping. There are these dreams... " He then pauses, looking out towards the creek.

"How long have you not been sleeping?" I ask. I have noticed in the past Edward appear tired and fatigued but his eyes reveal more today, and his appearance troubles me.

"Several weeks, but lately the dreams seem to be more dramatic and," he sighs once again, "They always involve you."

It is at this point that I feel horrible. I have in some way caused Edward to fall restless, to distress over me, and soon I realize that I must end this and my time with him must be done. He cannot fret over me, as his conscience is killing him with stress.

"Would it help if you spoke of your dreams? Do not for my sake, leave out any details. Please, I assure you. I wish to know your troubles."

"Princess," Edward replies.

"Edward, I am tougher than you think. Look at yourself. These are not simple dreams; now please let me help you." My expression is one of concern.

"As you wish… You in some capacity are always in my dreams. You appear to be fine and quite happy in the beginning, and then... you are screaming for assistance and when I try to help you... I cannot. You are always taken from me."

My death. As if I did not have to be reminded on my own of my impending fate, now Edward is afflicted with these torments.

Edward turns his attention back on me looking for some sign of emotion. I have none. I have nothing to offer. I am numb as I sit here, and there is nothing I can do about it. As I draw my knees up, I hear the fowl noise of a crow. Yes, curiosity indeed.

I instinctively reach for a pebble and turn around and throw it into the distance. "If you want me dead, then just take me already!" I yell.

Edward is stunned by my reaction and throws his artwork down, reaching for me to cradle me in his arms. "What in god's name was that for? What are you not telling me, princess?"

Feeling the strength of his firm arms around me, I succumb. The anger in me is brewing, and I feel defeated.

"Edward, what if I am meant to die? What if I was a bad person? Why is the inevitable being alluded?" And with those words, a partial memory of being returns. I am but a glass vessel, the water is slowly rising.

I remember. Not of my name, or to whom I belong to, but of my tone, my words, my disgusting behavior. It comes to me like an acidic taste in my mouth, and I shiver at my own callous tenor.

My vocabulary is one of hate and of selfishness.

I sit up slightly, pulling myself from Edward's embrace. I push back the fallen hair that has tickled my eyelashes and I look over at him. "I can remember. Not fully, as in my family name, but more of my substance, more of my core. It is dreadful. I truly was a wretched person."

I easily recognize my own behavior; the way I have treated the boys, the lack of motivation, and the laziness. It all comes to me.

Edward lets a small hint of a smile escape his lips, his eyes warm at my frustration. "They say ignorance is bliss, but I have never believed in that."

"How can ignorance be bliss? I was self indulgent. I studied the bible. I was completely aware of what it meant to do right and to do wrong. I chose to do wrong."

I know my admission does not make my past behavior any less acceptable, but I am a sinking ship, my bow broken by my own spirit.

"Princess, I am not speaking of your past. I am speaking of your present. Do you really think it is better for you to be robbed of who you are? To be ignorant of your sins? No. It is but a miracle that you are starting to remember and even more a miracle that you _see _what you have done in the past, as wrong.

"There are people who live their whole lives without such a revelation. Be blessed, princess."

Edward then picks up his parchment and wood, and begins to draw a little while stealing quick glances at me.

I cannot help but smile in return and as I do so, Jacob comes from the east taking his position next to Edward. At first, Edward is bewildered, but as he has come to understand this feral wolf means no harm, he looks over to me and I see the light return in his irises. The glow that once was, is slowly returning.

"May I see what it is that you are drawing?" I ask.

"You." He responds quickly, but all the while keeping his hands to the paper. I watch his fingers move gracefully, his wrist held high off the parchment.

"I did not know that you enjoy drawing. I thought woodwork was your passion?"

"It is what I do as a living, making furniture for those that place orders. But expressing myself on paper or canvas has long been a love of mine. I think I picked up my skills from my father. He was quite good at drawing intricate designs when putting together a vision for a window."

Edward continues to watch me, then looks down to his work, then to me once more and at that point, I cannot take it anymore. I playfully dive for the paper, making sure not to damage his drawing and what I see before me is... beautiful. It is a young woman and her wolf. It is as Edward stated a portrait of me.

"I call it Beauty and the Beast. Do you like it?" He says and as he does so, I notice that Jacob inches considerably closer to Edward, his muzzle within breaths of Edward's trousers.

As I glance at Jacob, then to Edward, I can see the joy in him as he draws. There are so many emotions running violently in me, I cannot help but be saddened that I almost thought for once that it would be best for me to leave. I pray that Uriel does not remove Edward from my life, but what if Edward did not want to be a part of it?

"Edward, what if you find out that I am the vilest woman that has ever lived, would you leave me then?"

As I ask him, the story of Lilith comes to mind. It is told, that Lilith is originally Adam's first wife, made of the same earth as Adam. It is because of her lack to obey and serve her husband that she has in a sense, strayed, fallen.

"Princess, I could never leave you. Not forever, not until time ends. And even then... My fear is that you will forget me." And suddenly his demeanor has changed. My demeanor has changed.

With that I sit up on my legs, and ever so gently lean forward. Our lips barely touch, the skin that does, sticks with the slightest moisture from my breath. "I will never forget you. Only death will take my memories of you." I say. The tears that begin to well up in my eyes begin to blur my vision, but it is too late for me. I am his.

Calmly I place both my hands on the sides of his chiseled jaw and grip tightly, holding him into place. I then tilt my head, and with the tears now spilling down my cheeks, I kiss him with the veracity that our time is short. Things will surely change.

With this thought, I become hurried in my thirst for him. At first, my lips move gracefully, but as they do, they become heated and hungry. I part his own lips with my tongue and with all the power in my body; thrust myself upon his lap, pushing deep within his mouth. I have no care for anything around me. Not Uriel, not Azazel, not my own demise.

In this moment, I want him. I need him. And I lose myself in his taste.

Edward returns every intense gesture with his own aggressiveness, and suddenly he has pushed me down to the ground, his body heavy atop of me. Our bodies are of this earth from which we came, and our ecstasy all but crushes us to dust.

It is not until I hear the whistling that I realize Emmett has stumbled upon us.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

I sit up quickly and begin to pull the twigs from my very tangled locks. Edward begins to wipe his mouth, and stands, offering to help carry the traps.

"I am big boy Edward, I will be just fine. You both continue on with your... rendering?" I can see the tip of an evil smile emerge from Emmett's lips.

Edward, who nods, allows Emmett to pass but not without Emmett turning back, giving us a head shake and an obnoxious cackle.

Edward then reaches down and offers me his hand. I look up at him, my eye brow raised and I understand that our relationship has now been altered. He has chosen to accept me, no matter who I use to be, no matter who I am now. Placing my hand in his, he pulls me but not without putting his arms around me.

I give him a quick kiss, and take notice that Jacob is no longer present. Oh dear god, let us hope he left before my sinful moments with Edward.

I lean down to pick up Edward's drawing and this time I really study it. It is quite detailed. The wolf is stunning and reminds me so much of my angel. My facial expression is subdued, maybe even sad.

"Edward, why do you not study art? You are very talented. Why any artist would love to take you on as their apprentice."

"I do not know. I suppose I never thought about it. After my mother died, we were all quite depressed, but when my father took his own life, I was angry. I felt betrayed. It took me a long time to come to grips with those emotions.

"For a long time, I hated him. I hated God. I could not speak to anyone during those times. It was my two younger brothers that I lived for. It was for them, that I fought to heal myself."

As Edward spoke, he pursed his lips tight. This was a side of him that I had never known existed. I put my hand on his upper arm but fell speechless. All I can hope for is that Edward allows me to share in his pain, help take his burden.

"But Edward, if you are able to become an artist. You could better Jasper and Emmett's lives. Provide more for them. Give them options. I am not saying that you have to leave them but doing what makes you happy, makes them happy."

Edward looks at me and looks to be deep in thought. "I do know of one in town. He was a childhood friend of my mother. He would be willing to look at some of my pieces."

With that, I use it as the opportunity to help inspire him. "Then let us do this! Let us go into the village and meet with him. Oh Edward, you are too precious to waste away here in this forest."

He eyes me suspiciously. Sighing, he begins to reply. "I suppose it does not hurt to meet with him. We can go in the morning. It is quite a venture and will take almost a full day. But if you will come with me, I will go."

And in this moment, I am elated. Above me, a dark shadow of a bird flies over.

**Author's Notes:** The story of Lilith stems from Jewish folklore. Lilith is believed to be Adam's first wife, but she refused to be subservient to him (and in some texts, would not properly have relations with Adam). Some believe in turn, Lilith is noted as being the first... how should we say, feminist? Most will refer to her now as a demon; a representation of a female entity that takes the lives of babies. To sum her up, she is not a good girl.

I do hope that you are enjoying this short fairy tale of sorts... We are drawing near the end and I anticipate only a few more chapters to be posted. Please do review.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All character names are owned by Stephanie Meyer; all original content, plot and storyline are owned by me, tbt.**

**As always, I respectfully thank my beta Evenflo78 for her time, and her encouraging words.**

**Author's Notes:**

"**Before I formed thee in the belly I knew thee;**

**and before thou camest forth out of the womb**

**I sanctified you, and I ordained you a prophet to the nations"**

**Jeremiah 1:5**

**Uriel's POV**

In my watchful eyes of Bella, I see a change occur in her being. She has become conscious of her deceitful ways, but has shown remorse. She has accepted who she _was_, but understands that it is not who she _is_.

It is only a matter of time before her heart and her mind connect, revealing all of her destiny, but not before reminding her of past. She will need to decide. For a princess, there is no choice but to let forbidden love go. Yet, I wait patiently for her actions.

And so they make their preparations for their journey into town, but as they do, the one who _sees_ prepares her own path, a path that will cross and unravel the young princess.

For the young one who sees; היא המפתח (Hebrew for _she is the key_.)

**Alice's POV**

_Bella, what are you doing alive? I thought that you were killed by wolves. Please Bella, speak to me. Can you not hear me? Why won't you answer me?_

_Why are you hands dirty, covered with earth? Why is their blood on your gown? Who is the one that you kiss?_

"No!"

As I look around, my breathing is severely labored and painful, and I realize that I had just woken from a dream.

I wipe my face with my hands, feeling the glistened sweat that has dampened by entire body.

I begin to sob, as I sit upon my bed, the room dark with ebony shadows.

Even though I cannot see, I feel a malevolent presence about me. It is everywhere.

As I begin to cower from the unnerving sensation that I am not alone, my entry doors to my veranda begin to open. Lambent rays of moon spill upon the patterned rug.

With my right hand clutching my cross necklace, I crawl slowly off the bed and walk out into the brisk night. There in the distance, I see a shadow, but this shadow is different. It is gloriously luminous. Though it cast colors of grey... it is not void of light. I marvel at it.

"What are you?" I mumble to myself.

As if it hears my thoughts, it steps out away from the cover of the old elm trees. It's gaze directed up at my balcony.

"Ah, it is a wolf. How unusual…"

As I watch the animal with curiosity, I feel the blackness behind me move. I am not a virgin to such entities, for the day I tried to take my own life; I felt this same gloom mock me for my weakness. I had let Bella hurt me with her words, and had frivolously yielded to despair and sorrow.

Becoming lost in my thoughts and memories of my unforgivable past, I hear the wolf howl.

"Oh dear, you mustn't howl. The guards will surely hear you. Please, you have my attention," I say softly. For just a moment, I feel as if I am talking to myself, crazed in my delusions that a wolf has come to visit me, but as I stand there, my feet frozen from the chilled stone, he nods.

I gasp in amazement. "How can I see you so clearly? You are so far from me, yet I understand you and your gestures. Do you understand me?"

The wolf takes several strides closer.

Looking back upon the darkness, I make my decision. I want to see the wolf up close.

Running through my bedroom, I close my front doors quietly as to not wake the others. Tip toeing ever so gently, I make my way down through the hallway and down through the grand stair case. If I were to be confronted by a guard, they would have no right to question my actions, but regardless, they would most likely follow for my own protection.

I wish none of the sorts.

Right before I ascend into the cover of the night, I see the grandfather clock chime. It's ringing bells piercing my bones. Glancing at the hands of the clock, a chill kisses my spine. It is the devil's hour.

I waste no time.

Sprinting barefoot across the grass, my thin coverlet blowing in the wind, I run to the beast.

As I run closer to him, he turns and begins to sprint. I do not know why, but I am not frightened by his actions. In turn, I follow him deeper into the wooded area.

It is then that the wolf picks up speed, yet I begin to gain ground closely behind him. As a child, I had always loved to run and had been quite good at it, racing little boys, their tempers flared, as each and every time I would yell that I had won.

Now, the moon high above, I run with a vigor that I have not felt in a very long time. I have purpose, and I feel giddy as the twigs snap below my feet, the smell of the bark overwhelming my nose.

I am free... if only for a moment.

It is then, as we come out into a clearing that I understand where the wolf has taken me. It is a lake, the same body of water that I had given my soul to; the lake that I had tried to drown my body.

As we draw near, the wolf begins a slow trot. I too, begin to walk, as I allow my body to catch its own breath. I place my hands upon my hips, and feel my lungs alive with spirit.

The wolf takes a seat near the small ripples of tiny waves that hit the soil. I sit beside him, and awe at the beauty of the lake at night. It is like a piece of black glass, the heavens in its reflection.

It is then that I wonder if the wolf knows its dark secret.

Looking over at him, I smile at the color of his amber almond eyes. They too, reflect the heavens, a light flickering in his iris. Suddenly, he bows his head forward, his eyes become mournful.

Somehow I understand that he knows.

I feel shame, as I turn my gaze away from the majestic beast but as I do so, I feel a sense of serenity come over me. I am soothed, as the words trickle into my mind; _you are forgive__n._

No... how could he? Did he just speak to me? But he is a wolf?

I shake my head, delirious in my one sided conversations but as I do, more thoughts enter my mind; _your dreams?_

My dreams? He is asking me of my dreams. Ah yes, they were so vivid, so detailed.

I could smell Bella, and see clearly all her surroundings... they were just like my...

Visions! It was a vision! "She is alive?" I say out loud.

The wolf crouches to a submissive position, he lies down and looks to me; _I cannot answer that for __you. You must trust your heart._

I dig deep into my psyche, and recount the dream, moment by moment. _Bella had been picking herbs and that is why there is dirt on her hand. It is then that she enters a kitchen and begins to prepare fish for dinner, blood s__platters on her gown. Then she places a kiss __upon her lover. As their lips __par__t, they speak of their venture into the village... they will leave early in the morning._

"Oh dear God, she is heading into the marketplace. Tomorrow, I mean today... Oh wolf, what should I do? Is she lost? Does she not know who she is?"

The wolf simply looks out towards the water.

"This is insane! She is a princess, heir to the throne! She cannot be living out in some cottage, god knows where... Who has kidnapped her?" I ask angrily to myself.

The wolf perks up, and once again I become soothed. "I am sorry wolf. I did not mean to yell. For now, I will take Rosalie, and we will venture into the village. We will find her, and she will explain _all_ that has happened.

"You know wolf, her mother sits in her room, from the early ascent of the sun until twilight."

_Bella was sinful, Alice._

And in those words, I staggered back from the wolf, tears flooding my eyes. Before, I had entertained these lunatic thoughts that a wolf was truly speaking to me but in my mind at this very moment, it was clear. He was real.

_Alice, you were never delusional, your visions are true. You have been given a gift by your maker. And though, it seemed confusing as a child to know events that had not occurred, it will be you that will help lead the kingdom into peace. It will be you that will assist the future King. You will be his most trusted advisor._

And as the wolf finished, he rose, and gave me a stern look. I wanted him to stay, to tell me more... to help me understand... but alas he walked away, disintegrating into the mist.

I sat dumbfounded as I wiped the tears that had begun to spill from my eyes. His words rang in my mind; _your visions are true._

As I continued to gather my wits, I began to make my way back. Without the wolf, my body was frozen to its very core with emotions.

I am just a young adult, a sinner at that. How could I know anything?

As I strolled past the guards near the back entrance to the castle, one guard in particular gave me a bewildered look. His eyes spoke of distrust as he scanned the length of my nightgown.

In the past, I would have been timid with fear and allowed others to think ill of me. But now...

Now, I firmly addressed him and his wandering eyes. I scolded him for his thoughts, and advise him to make sure that in the early morning, a carriage be ready for my use.

For in the early morning, I would follow my heart. I would find Bella.

~o~

**Author's notes: Alice is awoken minutes before the devil's hour by the dark shadow that lingered in her bedroom, yet at that same time, the angel saves her from her fear.**

**The devil's hour is noted to be three a.m., though folklore would have the witching hour anytime from midnight to three a.m.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Once again, I am most thankful for my beta Evenflo78. Her encouraging words mean so much to me. **

**Author's Notes:** **"Forgive me readers for I have sinned. It has been four weeks since I have updated…"**

**John 15:13 Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends.**

**~o~**

**Uriel's POV**

It is agreed that the Cullen brothers, as well as Bella, will venture into the marketplace. They travel by horse.

As Bella rides with Edward, she seems to recount certain familiarities all around her. She keeps her gaze steady and looks for details along the pathway. Off in the distance near a very elder tree, there lays an apple, vibrant and blood red; at the bat of her eye, the apple is no more. An illusion of her suspicions, she suspects. Under her tongue, she mumbles her irritation. Yet, the apple brings more clarity and as she tries to remember, suddenly the vision of a stagecoach, an old woman with a ripe fruit in her aged hand. Alas, she knows this to be true and secures the thought as she whispers... _Uriel_

When they arrive in town, it is very late and they take board at the artist, Pietro Antelami's home. He is an Italian that has long fallen for the English landscapes and married a young baroness.

Upon his adventures, he befriended a beautiful and optimistic Esme Cullen and would often paint her portrait, most notably the night before she moved into her new cottage.

Pietro remembers the portrait fondly and once his house guests are settled, he returns to his studio out near the back patio of his home. He is desperate to find it, for now in his heart it must be given to her sons.

Rummaging through withered pieces, Pietro recalls why he held onto the painting for so long. Something had inspired him and he knew the beautiful portrait would be of worth one day. To whom he did not know but now as he sees her heirs. He understands. That worth came in the form of the three boys who were tragically left behind, not only by their mother, but by their father as well.

In his elder age, he is jubilant to present it to Edward.

The portrait is received with warmth and love, however there is an underlying distress from both Emmett and Jasper as the three stare lovingly at their mother's face. Jasper outlines the edges of his mother's eyes with the light touch of his fingers. He whispers his terms of endearment as Emmett turns his back, his eyes welled up with sorrow.

Pietro is moved by this display of emotion and without any thought or consultation with his wife, agrees to take Edward on as his apprentice. While Edward is appreciative and Bella is most joyous of Pietro's decision, Pietro cannot help but study Edward's face. As an artist, he is trained to see what others do not see. In Edward, he is reminded of Esme's husband, Carlisle.

Pietro apologizes, but bids his adieus and takes to slumber. In his bed, he worries. He sees the same desperate hope and love that he used to see in Carlisle, deep within Edward's emerald green eyes. He remembers, for it was that same desperate hope and love that consumed Carlisle.

He sighs, as he whispers a good night to his dear old friend, Esme. For Edward, he silently prays.

**Bella's POV**

The next morning we are greeted in bed with a basket of fresh bread and goat cheese. The home reeks of delectably aromatic scents, and I cannot help but feel as if I want this moment to last forever.

The smells are divine and transcends into memories of great dinners under a dark starry night. I walk to the window within my sleeping quarters and open it slowly to let in the cool morning breeze. The thought of these grand dinners puzzle me, for only someone with great wealth could afford to host such galas. I am baffled by these memories but push my confusion aside.

I sigh, as I think about our venture into town, for surely today someone must know of my identity. And as I ponder my dilemma, a black crow calls from atop a roof nearby.

Its noise mocks my predicament and as the breeze touches my skin, the black crow's callous shrieks touch my soul. _Beware. For those that have harbored you, know of you and have misled you. They look to keep you trapped with them... forever. It is not for love, it is for ransom._

"We shall see Azazel, we shall see." I say with irritation. His words ring in my mind and what started off as a pleasant and joyous morning is ruined by the treacherous lies Azazel tries to tease me with.

For surely the boys have no idea who I am. It is simply preposterous to think they are holding me for ransom. How dare this worker of God bestow such ridiculousness upon my soul.

But then I shiver.

Who could command such a ransom? I sigh in distress as I place my hand over my mouth. Oh dear god, please. If I am of worth, surely Edward will be accused of kidnapping. _But who am __I?_

As I prepare myself, I suffer my stresses. The boys have long awoken and help the kind Baroness with any doings that she may need done. I tremble alone in my room and wonder about Azazel's words. But can I trust that he has slipped? That he has given me a glimpse into who I may be?

What is done, is done. I suffer no more. And with my reassurance, I leave my room and descend down into the kitchen to offer my assistance.

The Baroness greets me and invites me to stay longer. She wishes for me to remain with her while the boys and Mr. Antelami stroll into town.

On any other occasion, it would have been rude of me to decline such an offer. But my time has run its course and I am eager to allow the path of life to unfold, whatever that may be. I sense something... a change coming and I cannot shake the feeling that somewhere in the village, someone knows who I am.

I decline the Baroness's offer and apologize profusely, for she has been generous in her givings.

Upon leaving the Antelami home, I look back upon its aged wooden doors, Mrs. Antelami waving her goodbyes. I think back to simpler times not only a day ago. The forest allows anonymity and in such, I could be whoever I chose to be. Start anew.

But my heart tells me otherwise and as I look over to Edward, the profile of his features tempt my heart. I long to be with him and it is here in the village that he will reinvent his passion. And so I must follow, even if the outcome separates us.

Strolling casually through the ever bustling streets, narrow and littered with those that are going about their everyday lives, I feel a tinge of jealousy, as I watch a young mother and her child enter into a tailor's storefront. Casually I separate from the young men, who are deep in conversation over the politics of the royal family.

Crossing across the cobblestone road, I peer through the glass and watch with envy as the young mother bends down and kisses her son, inviting him to sit on a small wooden stool as she is fitted by the tailor, whose arms flail all around the young mother's waist.

I watch as the son giggles, while his mother becomes still. The son is amused at the tailor's actions and laughs heartily at his gestures.

"How cute the boy is," I mutter. And in this observation, I realize how desperate my love is for Edward. For now, it is more than just love. It is unconditional and I would give my body to him, and suffer any consequence. I want a child with him and without thinking, put my hand upon my belly wishing that it was full with our own.

_My child, you have given yourself complete to him. You truly do love him._

Turning around, I look for Uriel. "Uriel, is that you? I heard you speak into my mind. Please, Uriel come to me." I beg. But there is only silence around me. Only the lives of those that stir continue to move all around me.

"Excuse me," a woman says as she nearly bumps into my backside. I step to the left, but again get hit by another passing gentleman.

"Watch where you are stepping, my lady." The man says firmly but politely.

I feel slightly lightheaded and disoriented but I look across the road and there I see Pietro and the boys happily greeting an elderly couple. It is then that I notice Edward become concerned and he tears his gaze away from the couple and begins to search for my whereabouts.

Watching him, our eyes meet. He smiles widely and I smile in return. It is like the vision of my face brings comfort to him. For me, it is simply the vision of Edward that brings clarity and my dizziness begins to dissipate.

The road feels like a river, moving and rippling, always keeping Edward at a distance. It is busy with horses, people walking and carriages moving swiftly about their business.

I dare not cross and begin walking leisurely, as Edward and the others continue the same on their own side of the road.

I notice a woman approaching me and her glare is strong while confusion tears across her features. As she passes, she murmurs that it cannot be her. _Who?_ I wonder.

It is not until I reach a dressmaker's door, that I hear the name Bella being called out.

Audibly, the name stirs a reaction within me. It is a name that I recognize and instinctively I turn towards the doorway.

Within the store, there are two women. They are speaking with the store owner, guards flank their sides. The guards gasp when they catch site of me and bow as they speak in unison _princess_.

"Oh praise the heavens, you are alive. I always knew you were. I had visions that you were safe. But Bella, where in God's name have you been?" The young girl with raven colored hair yells to me. Tears begin to streak her cheeks.

My body becomes weak at her words and I nearly faint from the whispers of the royal guards.

I am a princess. Princess Bella.

At this point, I reach for my chest for my breath becomes burdened. "I cannot breath. I cannot breath." I continue to say. Panic begins to stricken me as my words painfully escape my lips. "Edward."

"Bella, are you alright? What is wrong with you?" The other woman says, as she approaches me. She is beautiful and with her touch, I remember her to be Rosalie, my dear cousin that I had caused so much grief. Then I look over at the young girl now standing beside her. She is Alice. For her, complete and utter misery consumes me. I have caused these two so much pain in my past, but yet, they are happy for my return.

I remember Alice and the lake... The tears that spill down their cheeks are now my own. I have been wretched in my youth. My full memory returns.

I am speechless and desperate to reply... but I cannot. I pray for Uriel's assistance and as I stare into Rosalie and Alice's eyes, the guards begin to surround me.

As I look across the cobblestone, I see Edward suspiciously stop as the boys and Mr. Antelami but once again make conversation with other villagers. Edward is aware of what is happening to me and he begins to shake his head. I can only assume he has some understanding of what is going on. I have been recognized.

_He knew you were a princess, girl. This I tried to spare you. See how he does nothing. He is but a scared fool._

"Stop it Azazel!" I yell. The words are loud and rip through my head.

Without any thought, I run as fast as I can... away from everyone, away from my life. I can hear the screams of Rosalie and Alice, and the commotion of the guards as they try to understand what has just happened. Unfortunately at that moment, I can also hear Edward scream my name as well. His voice cuts me.

But I am suffocating. I need just a moment to myself. Azazel's lies are immature and weak and though I do not believe them, I suffer nonetheless.

As I run, I come across an opening between two buildings. The alley is wet and rancid, yet I turn to hide within its darkness. I begin to shake and shiver and crouch to catch my wits. I take slow breaths and as I do so, the pain in my lungs begin to soften.

Huddled like a child, I suddenly feel alone.

What to do, what to do. If I am princess, Edward will not be allowed to speak to me. He will be accused of holding me against my will. Will they believe I had lost my memory?

"This is what I was trying to save you from. Oh Bella. I am so sorry you had to find out this way. I wanted nothing more than for you to return to your rightful place in the kingdom, before you became accustomed to the boys, before you fell in love with Edward.

"Do you not see? As a princess, you are not allowed to have relations with Edward. He is forbidden. _This_ is what I tried to spare you from." Azazel says with pity.

I allow myself to turn towards his voice. There he sits with me, his eyes pooled with despair.

"But you spoke lies of him, why?"

"I did not want you to sacrifice for him. I wanted you to despise him. So that it would be easier for you to leave him. You understand that you will never be able to marry the one you truly love?"

I place my head upon Azazel's shoulder. "I hate Uriel for what he has put me through. What lesson can come of this? He has robbed me of my heart. I will not forget this. Ever!" I say angrily.

Even though I could not see Azazel's expression, I feel the joy that takes hold of him.

But the moments that we share are few and time has not stopped. I see a guard near the entrance of this loathsome alleyway and I know I have no choice but to surrender.

As I stand, I see that Azazel is gone. Was he even here to begin with? I have not a clue. My torment has clouded my judgment and I walk to my death. For being without Edward will be the cause of it.

Quietly, I approach the guard who is now angry at my actions. I will return to the castle without struggle for it is my destiny. I will face whatever inquisition that will be bestowed upon me for my disappearance. I will do everything to protect the young men that have cared for me. I will protect Edward at all costs.

But it is then that I see what I had feared the most. Edward is being questioned across the roadway by two of the royal guards. With force, they lunge and grab for his arms. Emmett and Jasper, with Pietro behind them, begin to argue with vigor at the guards. Edward is being dragged away.

I scream but the other guards near me begin to try and console me. They begin to tell me that I am sick with delusions and that I need to rest. To let them do what it is necessary.

I look for Alice and Rosalie but they too are being held back by the guards. There is confusion everywhere as word spreads of my return. People begin to point fingers, as they look at me with horror and shock in their eyes. Some even disgust.

The hatred and venom that I used to enjoy, tries to surface and consume my being. Yet in that instant I fight back against the demon within me, as I continue to watch Edward being pulled with such force that he falls forward from the pain. They have broken his arm in the commotion.

I cry out to Edward, who pulls away from their grips. His arm is limp and dangling. He starts to run towards my direction but there is distance between us.

My guards begin to respond and position themselves protectively around me but in the noise of all that is going on, a horse breaks loose and the next moments are somewhat of a blur.

Alice, who is now running in my direction, yells her fears. She tells me to remain still. The horse, with carriage attachments still hooked on, races erratically down the cobblestone. Edward with his hand extended, quickly makes his way towards me. As if something is assisting him, the guards are slowed in their advances. Yet Edward is pushed forward.

_Azazel. _

But it is too late. Edward is about to be hit and with everything in me, tear through the guards. I have no fear as I run towards Edward.

I yell for him to step back but in my actions, I am now on the cobblestone. Edward stops and so does the world around me.

A streak of pain devours my body.

~o~

I lay on the stone road with Edward's tears falling upon my face. My eyes close for the last time and I succumb to the blackness that is quickly taking hold of me.

Uriel, please speak on my behalf. I am sorry for my wicked ways. I understand the lesson that was to be learned. I did love... I do love. Please tell Edward that I was wrong... I still have my memory of him.

~o~

**Author's Notes: In the previous chapter, Bella tells Edward, that only death will take her memories of him. This is what she is recounting to Uriel in her last words.**


	9. Epilogue

**I would like to thank my beta, Evenflo78, for her encouraging words-chapter after chapter. Every writer, needs a believer. **

******"There are moments that mark your life, moments when you realize things will never be the same. And time is divided into two parts, before this and after this." Anonymous**  


* * *

**Uriel's POV**

I draw my fiery sword and call to Azazel, "Come stand before me coward! Your actions will be your eternal death."

"You cannot command such, you do not have the authority-you are just a follower," Azazel says angrily, his words are like a serpent's tongue right before it strikes.

"I am a loyal follower of the one true God, come to me as I call to you. I will show what authority God has bestowed upon my being. I can break you into a thousand pieces and bury you in the depths of hell till judgment day. You are weak and spineless and an abomination to _him_."

Azazel, with a blood red blaze in his eyes, approaches me defiantly. I say no more to him, as I swing my sword of fire upon his body, piercing his wing. The flames sear it, as the fiery weapon burns its way through the membrane of the appendage. He screams in agony and curses violently before he disappears. His blood stains the area below him and in that imagery; I am reminded of my task.

On behalf of the young one, I leave to make my argument with my maker. I plead that her petulant days are all but behind her; she had repented and changed her ways. In the end, she suffered the imaginable and traded her life for that of the one she loves.

I continue to speak to the lord of lords, that if Edward is to remain as he is, than the boy will perish too. For in his heart, he will agonize no more and as his father did before him, will take his own life. He is damned before he can wipe his tears.

I pity him and my maker can sense my immeasurable pain but once again, I am reminded of my position. I am but a creation of the Divine and it is not my place to change what has happened, for death will come to all his children.

But _He _embodies compassion and knows sorrow as he is the one who created it.

And with her broken corpse still upon the deteriorated cobblestone, God breathed her body back to life.

Bella opened her eyes and the light dissipated, only the vision of Edward now before her.

**~o~**

"Uriel, my wolf… my angel! It is you!" she screams, her body still sore. "It has been so long since I saw you last. Why have you not come to see me?"

There was little light trickling through the canvas of the dark green leaves but enough that Bella could see the huffs of a wild beast approach her.

As I transform, my eyes glisten. For seeing her before me, I marvel at her strength. She is a young woman, aged in experience.

"You needed to heal my young one. Your body was badly broken. Yet, I understand that life is treating you well now?" I ask.

"Yes, Uriel. Life is good. It is painful but good. Alice was able to witness to the young men, and my father granted them nobility as their compensation for taking care of me. Edward is a now a Duke and I will be allowed to marry him. We are in the process of planning our ceremony."

"Ah, I see." Again we walk as we did that first night; her arm upon my skin, my warmth radiating into her bones. Deep into the forest behind the castle, we stroll, but a young princess and her beloved protector.

"But I see something still troubles you. What is it my dear? You may trust in me. I am not able to alter the present but I can offer my advice, if you are willing to have it?" I continue, for Bella seem to be lost in her thoughts.

"Oh, Uriel, if you must know. I am scared. I fear the future. There was once a time where I was to die, as you said, by poison. Then once again, I had put myself in death's grips. What if it happens again and you are not here to stop it. What then?" she says, her left hand gripping at her waist.

"Then it will be the true death. For everyone, it will come."

"I see...," she responds quietly.

"Bella, there is more to your anguish?" I ask, for I sense an overwhelming dread in Bella's voice.

"I... am in pain. I am sick and... I am scared that I am ill and will finally meet my end."

Smiling, I understood why Bella was too timid to discuss her concerns with me, for she had sinned...at the very least in her eyes.

"Bella, I believe it is time that I leave you. The night chill will tease your lungs and you must not succumb in your state of being."

"Uriel! Please do not leave me! Am I ill?" she asks, her large brown eyes pooling with trepidation.

Leaning forward, I kiss the top of her forehead. As always, humans are afraid of the inevitable. I begin to feel sorry for her worries and so I decide to leave her with one less.

"No my Bella… you are with child. Now, expedite your marriage, for your son will be born soon."

And with those words, I smile as I leave my young beauty.

She then fell upon the dirt and gravel, her spirit now lifted as she held firmly onto her belly. She laughed as the tears spilled freely down her cheeks, because she had been so filled with angst and horrid dreams of her death, that she had forgotten to live in the present.

And now, here she was, a mother to be.

My Bella, the wild child that had reformed; through her, she had save a family of torn brothers, a young girl who feared her conscience, a beautiful young woman who spent her days caring for her sister.

And I rejoice.

For the next chapter in her life was about to begin... and my dear Bella… was no longer in my _enchantment._

**The End**

**~o~**

**Author's notes: I do hope that you enjoyed my little tale. And now on to my next story... Moulin Rouge. That's right. Moulin Rouge will explore the dark and lustful sides of the nightlife in Paris, during the late 1800's. **

**Moulin Rouge:**

**A young woman follows her undisclosed desires to become a dancer/actress and finds herself among the chaos of the Moulin Rouge. But among chaos, there is a constant, a young and handsome writer named Edward Cullen. Yet in his heart, she sees darkness. Can Bella trust in the one person that she has come to love?**


End file.
